gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Palutena
Lady Palutena is a major character from the Kid Icarus franchise and one of the most requested characters worldwide. The Goddess of Light, she is most notable for being hot, adorable, beautiful, snarky, and a gigantic troll, and for being the only character besides those stupid fucking Mii Fighters to make full use of Custom Moves. Before her reveal, she was one of the three most requested newcomers on the board along with Mewtwo and, of course, Ridley (King K. Rool begs to differ). On January 22, 2014, two supposedly leaked pictures of her were posted online. They were never disproved, but upon her official reveal she was shown with a different model. It is unknown whether the pictures were faked or if her model simply changed during development, as was the case with Mario. During E3, Palutena was officially revealed as playable, and became Zero Suit Samus' biggest competition for the title of "Favorite Smash Waifu". Not to be confused with Pale Tuna. Palutena has a devoit fanbase driven solely by their sexual urges. She is also LWTG. Background The Goddess of Light first appeared in Kid Icarus, where she played the damsel in distress while being held captive by Medusa, Goddess of Darkness. She sends Pit the Palutena Bow and entrusts him to defeat Medusa and save her. Palutena's next appearance was in Myths & Monsters. In this game, she has a vision of the demon Orcos attacking Angel Land and sends Pit to retrieve the Three Sacred Treasures to combat him upon arrival. She is once again made a damsel after being turned to stone by the demon, forcing Pit to fight Orcos in order to save her. In Uprising, Palutena gained much more character and importance. She helps Pit throughout his adventure by telling him where to go, controlling the Power of Flight, and providing him with food and weapons as they try to protect the humans of Angel Land from the Underworld Army. She appears in 24 of the 25 chapters. From Chapters 18 to 20, Palutena is possessed by an evil creature called the Chaos Kin. During this time, she acts vindictive and cruel, destroying Skyworld and commanding the Centurions to attack the humans. Pit is forced to fight the goddess in chapter 20. During her boss fight, Palutena uses: *Levitation *A homing projectile shot of light magic *A homing shot that splits into three, which are fired in quick succession *A large beam of light that envelopes her body and the surrounding area, also allowing her to fly across the arena at a fast speed *Columns of light that travel around the arena *Summoning Centurions *An attack where she twirls around, enveloping herself in rings of light that deliver knockback *A homing halo attack that fires projectiles as it travels *A blinding beam of light After charging her power, Palutena can also fire a giant laser beam of light, dubbed the Palutena Glam Blaster or Sacred Goddess Clobberlaser. In the anime short "Palutena's Revolting Dinner," she is seen to be able to use the Wolf Claws. Palutena also cameoes in Brawl's Subspace Emissary, where she once again bestows Pit with the Palutena Bow, and also appears during his old Final Smash. This was also her first appearance with her current "kawaii animu waifu" design (albeit with a slightly more realistic face than in Uprising), although she hadn't been given a voice or personality yet. Personality Palutena is a kind and wise ruler, watching over Angel Land and defending it from dangers like the Underworld Army and the Forces of Nature. She also cares very much for Pit, though she often teases him and others around as well. Palutena has a habit of making up goddess superpowers, most of which she demonstrates on Pit. Leak thC0XNWX5R.jpg On January 22, 2014, two supposedly leaked pictures of Palutena on 3DS Battlefield went online. They were never successfully debunked, but upon her official reveal on June 10th, 2014 she was shown with a different model. It is unknown whether the pictures were faked or if her model simply changed during development, as was the case with Mario. Exactly one week after the leak came out, a picture of Palutena as a statue on Palutena's Temple was revealed. This lead to speculation that Sakurai is aware of the leak. While unrelated to the leak, the April 8th Smash Brothers Direct revealed a Pseudo-Palutena trophy seemingly made to trick people into thinking it was Palutena. Quotes Gallery 30px-Palutena.gif|Sprite from Kid Icarus 67px-Palutena's_old_looks_(teenager).png|Myths & Monsters artwork (i.e. Palutena before becoming a waifu) 300px-Palutena's_expressions.png|Expression table from Uprising Kid icarus uprising art-3.jpg|Uprising artwork thGWIZUUK7.jpg|Brawl appearance from Palutena's Army thTN72DREX.jpg|Brawl trophy thC0XNWX5R.jpg|Possibly leaked images from Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS. thQMDVLO6L.jpg|Palutena's Temple, a stage confirmed for Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and the home of Palutena. X-ray specs.jpg|Palutena wearing her x-ray specs, allowing her to see your ignorance. Palutena_Paletuna_finished.png|Palutena with aviator shades, a cigar and Paletuna slung over her shoulder as requested by HeyWheresKel and drawn by ToastyPudding. PalutenaSmash.png.png|Palutena's official Smash Bros appearance. 91d.gif|Dat ass! Palutena.jpg|Her newcomer artwork. Super Smash Bros. for 3DS Wii U Goddess of Light|Palutena's reveal trailer. Mains Add you or others to the list if you/they are Palutena mains. *Patwhit01 *SmashingBros *Svedeesh_Cheff * Pnkgoldcatpeach Known Supporters Add yourself or others you know to this list if you/they are Palutena supporters. *SmashingBros *PaleTunaPls *_Sanaki_ *energyman2289 *JayStrike *Hughs_Rage *Elephants249 *Elephants in general * Arne83 *-Eros- *BiggerRidley *KillerKremling *Garfield64 *SalsaSavant *fatdebby321 *Ipwn3duagain67 *StompedGoomba *Nielicus *GoldLiger *Goombacrusher *Astral_Comet *GL10 *Mr_Snorlax1986 *Estheimaster *strider_123 *Patwhit01 *Master_Radori *Elephants249 *Ryoukai *kidmf935 *SamuraiCelebi *Barack Obama *srzg *Lightflame *Taojaz *Benikins *DynasticAnthony *Kikoman589 * Svedeesh_Cheff Known Haters *NintendoIsBeast Category:Newcomers Category:Sexy Ladies Category:Kid Icarus Characters Category:WAAA SAMURAI IS BIAS Category:Characters With Amazing Asses Category:Waifus Category:ChibiDialga's stalkers Category:More Female Characters Category:Characters with Fabulous Hair Category:Characters with Awful Fanbases Category:Ganondorf Syndrome Sufferers Category:Characters with Counters Category:Wants to have lots of sex with Dark Pit Category:Cuties Category:Sex Gods Category:Singers Category:Weeaboo Shit Category:Cute